


Baby's Christmas

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas20 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clexamas, Clexamas20, Clexmas, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020 (The 100 (TV)), Community: clexmas, Day 1, Day 1 All I Want for Christmas is You, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, clexamas2020, day 1 free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Following the events of 'I can be your Christmas present' from day 5's theme 'Naughty List'  We have Clexa some years later celebrating two different Christmas on their new house.Purely fluff.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexamas20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Baby's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOO late, I know, BUT i really really wanted to finish this story line and it's never too late for some Clexa fluff, so here it is. Is a little short but really cute.  
> All mistakes are mines, and I hope you all like it.
> 
> ALSO, DISCLAIMER; Scientist stuffs said on this fic are in no way accurate to reality, I have no idea if what I said even exists or is possible.

**_Day 1_ **

**_All I want for Christmas is you_ **

After five years of living together on a small apartment near Harvard's campus, Clarke and Lexa finally bought a house of their own on the new neighborhood Lexa's company had build. Through the years Lexa showed to everyone above her on her company that she was worthy and capable of so much more, now she was the part of the big table, and head of the architecture department, while Clarke had finished her residency last semester and started as a real doctor on the same hospital just this September.

They married last winter; actually they celebrated their first anniversary two weeks ago. Lexa planned a very romantic proposal on the roof of the expensive restaurant they were having diner on after Clarke finished her sixth year of residency, the blonde had tear up as soon as her girlfriends got in one knee and Lexa did about three words from the begging of her romantic speech.

This summer, on a vacation they went after Clarke's graduation, they spoke seriously about the aspect of having kids, they both have always wanted and it felt like now was the moment. They've talk about it early on at the beginning of their relationship, but now it was time to make a decision; they were very convinced about adopting, Clarke stating as soon as the subject came up that there was no way in hell, haven or anything in between that she was getting pregnant, but in a blurt of stuttering, blushing and scrunched nose, Lexa had mentioned that she would more than happily carry their first child.

With the same amount of blushing, but slightly less stuttering, Lexa explained that she's always wanted to bring a life to the world, and that the feeling intensified with every passing year with Clarke by her side. Her wife, of course put not resistance and they started the investigation to know how Lexa could get pregnant and by the end of the summer they decided for the new treatment that used both their DNA and artificial sperm. They've been trying for four months now, but the test have all come negative, or that's what Clarke knew.

A week ago, Lexa was at work when the clinic called her to inform her that all tests had come positive, they gave her a whole bunch of information about her how health was perfectly fine, and finished with "Congratulations to you and your wife Mrs. Griffin-Woods, you're pregnant!" she barely caught, the rest about having to go the following month to check on her and the baby. Lexa really had to physically stop herself from running to Clarke's job to tell her, but she wanted to plan a perfect surprise to break the news to her wife.

On Christmas morning Lexa, as usual, woke up before her beautiful wife and quietly got out of bed to start breakfast. Last night they hosted Christmas with their families, as it became a tradition since the first time when they started living on their flat. Their parents had come over for dinner and exchange of gifts, they had a really good time as every year, and when they left around two in the morning, the couple was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillows. Lexa had to shut her mouth all night knowing that Clarke had to be the first one to know about her pregnancy, ergo, she couldn't tell her parents just yet.

The brunette architect grabbed a spare rose she save from when they were wrapping the gifts and put on top of her stomach -still with her toned abs in place- with the help of a strap of paper around her waist, before getting to work on her wife's favorite. When she heard steps coming down the stairs she made sure her belly and the rose were hidden behind the breakfast bar and smiled lovingly at her sleepy wife.

Before Clarke could get to fast Lexa signaled her to stop "M'lady, would you please take a seat on the living room" she said with elegant tone and a huge grin on her face.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her "...Alright, mysterious lady" she said before walking away.

Lexa took a deep breath, before checking that Clarke was looking at the Christmas tree and walking behind her with the tray; she put it down on the coffee table and straightened up juts in time for Clarke to turn around.

"Why are-" Clarke cut herself off abruptly when her eyes landed on Lexa, specifically on the rose on her belly, her eyes blew wide and her hands flew to cover her mouth when the realization hit her "No..." she said perplex in a whisper.

Lexa smiled at her widely "Yeah..." she nodded "The clinic called last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was killing me, but I wanted it to be your Christmas present" the brunette said at the edge of tears -was it to early to blame the hormones?

"You're pregnant?" Clarke asked in a whisper again, tears going down her cheeks, a small smile on her face and her hands still over her mouth.

Lexa nodded again, giving a step forward "Yeah... I am" she continued to nod as she grabbed Clarke's hands from her faces and placed them over her stomach "We're having a baby, Clarke" she whispered, holding a happy sob.

"We're having a baby" Clarke whispered back, looking up at Lexa's eyes "God, Lex, we're having a baby!" She said more excitedly this time, hugging Lexa by the waits.

"I love you so much, Clarke, merry Christmas"

∞|∞|∞

"Mommy, Momma! Wake up, wake up! Is Christmas!"

It couldn't be later than eight in the morning, when they were awaken by their overly excited three years old boy, Aden, climbing into their bed and jumping on them. It wasn't after more than five minutes that the baby's monitor turned on with upcoming cries from their six months old baby girl, Madi's room. Aden was too loud.

"Moooooommy!" The blonde little boy made a show of trying to put Lexa up by the neck of her shirt "Commmmmme! Et's goooooo!!"

"Alright, Aden, okay, we're going, calm down" Lexa sighed as she opened her arms to hug her son onto her chest. She turned her head to look at her wife who was rubbing her eyes "I'll go?" she asked referring to their crying baby.

"No, I'll get it, don't worry" she yawned "You, on the other hand" Clarke turned to point a finger at her baby boy "Should come with me and kiss your sister good morning"

"I can do that! And then presents!" Aden sat up excitedly on Lexa's lap.

"Mmmh, and how about you kiss us, good morning first, huh?" the brunette asked looking at Clarke with a smile.

"Kisses!!" Aden cheered before laying down in between his two moms and waiting for them to kiss him. After he thought it was enough he sat up again and looked at Clarke "Madi?"

"How 'bout your momma kissed me good morning first?" Lexa winked at her wife and when the blonde was leaning in, a small hand on her lips stopped her.

"Nooo, goooss! Madi, momma! Et's goo!" Aden wore a cute little frown on her face that was the exact combination of Lexa's and Clarke's. He crawled to the end of the bed and turned around to climb down, just the way his mothers had taught him to go down the stairs.

Clarke had time to give Lexa a quick kiss before Aden was on her side of the bed pressuring her to get up. As Clarke went to their daughter's room to calm her down, Lexa changed into warmer clothes and went down to make sure everything was in place, plus making breakfast.

The blonde mom let go of his son's hand to go pick up her baby girl and shush her cries with a few swinging, some kind words and kisses. During Lexa's pregnancy Clarke truly enjoyed the happiness and glowing beauty her wife irradiated, she truly had a wonderful pregnancy and she looked amazing. Around the middle of the second trimester, she started to think that maybe been pregnant couldn't be that bad. It took her another two year to decide, but finally she went to the same process as Lexa, just that she got pregnant at the second month, and after another wonderful nine more she gave birth to their second child, their healthy and very small baby girl.

Aden who wasn't old enough to understand everything, was still very excited to have a sibling, and was the third person to see the baby after she was born, ever since, even at his young age and the little time of Madi been here, he took the role of big brother very seriously, always asking for and about his sister, wanting to know how to help and why she reacted in some ways, he always wanted to invited her to his games and almost never accepted to go somewhere if Madi wasn't going.

Clarke and Lexa were really proud, and really happy that he was so happy and hopped it will continue to be like that. Clarke sat on the small couch on the room after Madi had calmed down and Aden immediately moved to stand by the baby's head.

"Mornin' Madi" he leaned slowly to softly kiss his sister's head. Madi batted her eyelashes when she felt her brother's nose on her forehead and hummed happily; Clarke smiled down at them.

Aden spoke some more nonsense to his sister before they went down. They eat breakfast on the kitchen, Aden on his own children chair, Clarke making sure he wasn't leaving too much of a mess and Lexa across from her feeding Madi with a bottle as she eat her own breakfast. Then they moved to the living room and let Aden open the two gifts Santa let him, and the about twenty all of his aunts and uncles -his mothers' friends- sent him and Madi. When he was done, he surprised both of them with extra gifts he made for the three of them, he said his grandparents helped him and he wanted to save them for this morning and not the night.

For Madi it was a small watch with a picture of both kids instead of the clock on it, for Lexa if was a cardboard made sword, he painted with their names on each side of the 'leaf', for Clarke he created a stethoscope with a variety of materials and painted as with all the colors of the rainbow, both their name on the bell. And finally a gift for all of them; a picture of the four of them framed by him with a combination of dry noodles of all kinds, broken eggshells, twinges and dry leaves, each painted with a different combination of three colors.

With a simple look, Clarke and Lexa knew this was all they ever wanted, each other and their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have liked it! I really enjoyed writing this (though it took me ages) but anyways, you can find me on Tumblr at the username of @Blu3Haw4 and you can find more of my works on my profile.  
> Hope you're all having a wonderful beginning of the year and staying safe.  
> And with this I say goodbye, see you at Clexaweek2021!


End file.
